The Chase  An EJ Cullen Story
by McFoster
Summary: E.J. Cullen is the twin brother of Renesmee Cullen, son of Bella and Edward.  As he grows, so does his abilities.


Introduction

E.J. Cullen is the twin brother of Renesmee Cullen, son of Bella and Edward. As E.J. becomes a teenager his strength and abilities grow.

* * *

**EJPOV**

The bell rang and the day that seemed to take forever was finally coming to an end. My mind was jumbled lately and I couldn't keep my thoughts on much of anything. As I walked out of class the atmosphere changed. It was like I was watching a DVD in slow motion. I watched a shaggy haired boy lean over to get a drink from the water fountain. The trajectory of the water was shooting straight for his face and then it bent in a small graceful curl just below his lower lip.

Scanning the hall my eyes narrowed in on Mr. Cox and a student. She was fabricating a terrible excuse about turning in her late assignment. Her words came out slow and warped, but why was I hearing this? I shouldn't be hearing this. Mr. Cox and the student were at the opposite end of the hall. I watched her lips move and instead of mouthing words it looked like she had peanut butter stuck to the rough of her mouth. What was wrong with me? Things like this seemed to be happening more and more. Carlisle suspected it was me getting closer to gaining my full abilities. My birthday was two weeks away and for some reason I was hoping my entire family would ignore it. It reminded me of how abnormal I was. Eight year olds are supposed to be playing kick ball on the play ground and pretending to be super heroes. I guess there isn't that big of a difference except I'm not pretending. I jumped in the car and headed for home.

No one was home, including Nessie who decided she wanted to broaden her artistic knowledge and visit a town with a little more culture diversity than our small town had to offer. I put on my hiking shoes and decided I'd explore the eastern side of woods a little more. Although killing wasn't exactly my forte I did enjoy the hunt. It was a game, tracking and out-smarting your opponent was fun. Sports are only fun if they are competitive and for obvious reasons I found high school athletics boring. Never fully exerting myself and beating someone with a severe handicap to my abilities just wasn't rewarding. I grabbed my camera and headed out. I loved the woods; I loved the smell, the feel of damp air from the dew on the trees and just being alone. I decided to capture my pray on film instead of for dinner; I felt like spaghetti anyway. I camped on the top of a high rock above the river bend. The deer often came down to lap up the water and I think they liked the open sun on their hide. Who knows, it always feels nice to me. I got some beautiful shots and laid on my back scrolling and cropping the pictures.

As the wind picked up and the sun started to set I thought about making my way back home. In exchange for receiving my driver's license I promised my dad I would put in at least a half hour on the piano each afternoon before "exploring other leisure activities" as he would say. I enjoyed playing but I didn't like it being a requirement. I sat up to make my way home hoping Carlisle could provide me with some answers to the slow motion sensation I experienced earlier.

As I pulled myself off the ground I felt something shift inside of me. My entire body went rigid and froze, my eyes slowly scanned the tree line, unsure of what they were looking for. I felt the wind change direction as the hairs on my neck spiked. Every nerve in my body was alert and "feeling" my surroundings. I inhaled deeply setting off an internal alarm clock that jolted my body awake. The scent was familiar yet strange. Immediately I knew it wasn't human, but vampire!

The scent was unmistakable, even with only having a few encounters with vampires outside of my family. The overwhelming sensation flowing through me was telling me to follow; no it was compelling me to follow. _Who was it? What was it doing here? How long ago were they here? Did they smell me?_ I jumped to my feet and began racing through the woods. My legs were moving faster than ever, nothing would get in my way of me finding out who this was. After about forty five minutes I realized I was far from home and approaching the city limits. It was completely dark now except for the moon that tried to wiggle its way through the cloudy sky. It was thundering in the distance and I knew I would be drenched by the time I made it back. I started to get flashes of a face; it was a man, with a dark complexion and dirty blond hair maybe in his mid 30's. Another flash of a huge grin that sent shivers through my body. What was happening? The more flashes I got the quicker I moved. Although terrified of what I was tracking / hunting I couldn't stop myself. I had to know. What was my connection to this stranger? The closer I approached the city, the clearer my flashes became. I could make out each crease of his face, every strand of hair that was out of place, clearly I had seen him before.

As I approached the edge of the woods I realized I was almost in a parking lot. I scanned the area and noticed I was somewhere in the west district, an area of town that was known for headlining local artists and bands. The brick building straight ahead of me looked like an old church. It was clearly not a church anymore as it belted heavy guitar riffs and modern rock music from the stained glass. When I read the sign I realized it was now a bar called the Temple, how ironic. My vampire was in there, I could feel him close. I stood staring at the Temple wondering if anyone would bother me for being under age. I walked toward the building, climbed the wide stone steps and opened the large wood door. It was a beautiful building, what a shame it was being used as a modern day watering hole. When I opened the door I gasped as his scent became overwhelmingly strong. I could feel the presence of other vampires in the building but most were human. There was a band playing on stage with a flock of groupies surrounding them. It was pretty populated so I probably wouldn't draw to much attention to myself as long as I didn't try to order a drink. Most people lingered near the bar or roamed freely among the two story church. There were huge vaulted ceilings on the main floor. The second story over looked the main floor and stage with a balcony on each side. I decided to get my bearings and tour the facility. I needed to know my exit routes if something was to happen. Something wasn't right about my flashes or my overwhelming desire to follow the strange vampire scent, I just didn't know what.

I walked up the large stair case to the second floor. There was a bathroom just above the stairwell with an old pew for seating outside the door. It looked like the upstairs was a horseshoe shape. The two long narrow sides ran along the balcony and in the back was another bar and seating area. There was another stairwell that ran parallel to the first. I decided the upper deck was a better viewing area for whatever or whoever I was searching for. I found a small table near the bar and a corner of the balcony. The long pillar hid me well from the crowd and I could see most of the facility. I started to watch the people down below, trying to pick out my vampire from the humans. As the band finished their final set the groupies started to mingle back to their groups and order more drinks. Back ground music was played as the new band started to setup their equipment. It was about 10:00pm and I guessed this place stayed open to 1 or 2:00am. My vampire would probably be here a while. My family had warned me many times that it was dangerous to be a vampire and alone. Vampires are very protective of their territory and not afraid to express detest for competition, usually in the form of violence. I had heard many stories from my family, usually stories to frighten us from being at inappropriate places. As I grew older though we realized I gave off an unusual scent. Being half vampire and half human generally confused our kind. My scent was not attractive as a human so I probably would be picked over if anyone was interested in me as a meal.

"Hey stranger"

It took me a minute to realize someone was speaking to me. I looked up and realized a server was standing above me holding a drink tray. She looked as though she was sizing me up, as if something was a little off about me.

"Hello" I replied.

"The two ladies over there want to buy you a drink".

_So much for hiding behind the pillar._ I quickly scanned my memory of the most popular alcoholic beverages I had seen people order. Beer was probably safe. "What do you have on tap?" I asked flashing her a cool half smile.

She smiled, and rattled off about ten beers. I chose to go with the third one and act as if it was my favorite. "I'll take a cherry wheat please".

"Good choice, be right back".

I couldn't believe she didn't card me, she was probably more concerned with her tip then kicking a teenager out of a bar. This didn't look like the place where they cared much about underage drinking. When my drink arrived I tipped my glass to the table of ladies that purchased my drink. They looked like they were at least 30, so I wasn't sure why they wanted to buy me a drink. I was relieved however that they didn't come over to my table or insist on me coming to theirs. That's what usually seemed to happen on TV. I was glad to find the beer I ordered was a sweet and not so bitter. I sipped my beer hoping to fit in and started to scan the crowd below again.

The second band just started their first set and the Temple began to vibrate. Just then I got another overwhelmingly strong smell of what initially drew me here. Everything else around me seemed to disappear and my eyes became completely focused on the crowd. Once again things started to move in slow motion. The once loud band seemed to become a distant hum in the background. I was having a sensory over load that I had never experienced before. _What was happening to me? _

Just then I got another flash. This time though it was not of the vampire I was tracking, it was my Uncle Jasper's biological father. I don't know how I knew it was him, I just knew. He was bouncing Jasper on his lap who looked about four years old. I realized then that this memory, the one I was having now wasn't mine, it was my Uncle Jasper's. The emotions I was feeling were so strong, they were like my own.

He was laughing loudly and staring directly into my eyes. I wanted to reach out and touch his smooth face. I wanted to feel his dimples in the sides of his cheeks. It felt so real, it felt like I was there. I could smell his scent, so calming and familiar. I could feel his hand as it intertwined mine while he lifted me up. Then my day dream disappeared. I was back in the temple and the loud noise drowned out everything else. I felt my eyes swell with tears as I realized I would never touch my father again, I would never smell his beautiful scent or hear his calm words. He was gone. My heart ached for Jasper, for his loss.

It felt like someone hit me in the stomach and shocked me back to reality. _What was I doing here? It was just a vampire, I needed to go home._ I stood up and started my exit. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket that was on silent. I had four missed calls from home and two text messages. It was 10:30pm and I just realized I was supposed to be home hours ago. I walked outside and started to think about how I was going to explain myself. It was pouring rain but I didn't care. As the rain drenched my clothes and soaked my hair I started back the way I came. Slowly, I was again on the edge of the woods and the parking lot. I was about to call home when I got another flash.

It felt like someone was standing on my chest and punching me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe. I dropped to my knees, sinking in a pile of mud. I could barely keep myself from face planting onto the ground. My head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, I could barely hold it up. I began to sob. I cried uncontrollably until I became sick. The vision was so vivid, but I couldn't understand how I was seeing Jasper's human memory. The memory was excruciating and it was real. Jasper's father had not only died in a brutal murder but he had witnessed it. I was thrown back into the memory. He was four years old and stood by as his father clung for his life and lost. As the memory unfolded I felt everything Jasper felt that same night. Jasper was covered in his father's blood sobbing for him to get up. The last thing I remembered was the cruel grin and the sandy blond hair as the man in my flashes walked out the door.

The scent I had tracked and yearned to follow was the vampire that murdered Jasper's father. An instant flame rushed through my body. I bolted upright, jaw and fists clenched. I was no longer tracking, I was hunting. This man would pay, he would suffer and he would die. I focused my attention back on the Temple. I was a hundred yards from the entrance and I was willing to wait a life time.

I crouched in silence near the edge of the forest line waiting. It was nearly 1:00am now and I was unnaturally calm. I wasn't nervous, scared or excited. I was waiting to pounce on my prey. The bastard would burn in dust before the night was over. Slowly people started to come out of the temple. Most looked drunk and excited as if they were looking for an after party. A small brawl broke out in the parking lot but I paid little attention. My eyes were focused on the two large wooden doors leading out of the building. The doors opened and a group of about six began to walk out. I sprung to my feet as the strong scent passed through my body. I didn't see him immediately but I knew he was there. The group started to disperse to their cars but he lingered by the side of the building with a women. To the naked eye he looked as if he was flirting but I knew he was hunting. They began to walk further behind the building. I instantly began my move. I countered his action by walking on the opposite side of the building. I was planning on meeting him head on in the excluded ally behind the club. I had never physically fought in a real vampire fight but I knew what needed to be done to end the life of this miserable creature. I had been raised by vampires and heard the stories of their battles. My training was scheduled to begin after my birthday of this year. My powers should be reaching their potential soon. I didn't care, I would finish him now.

The compassionate face of Jasper's father entered my thoughts, which sent me into action. I quickly moved alongside the building careful not to make a sound. I was down wind so my scent would not be an issue. It started to pour again. There was little light except the flashes of lightning that lit up the sky. I could hear their conversation. He was telling her his car was just around the corner and they would be dry soon enough. Just then I rounded the corner and stood between the two buildings blocking their path. He was holding his jacket above her head. We were about 60 feet from one another and they stopped dead in their tracks. I knew he was deciphering the unique scent I was giving off. The instant he realized I was more than the evening appetizer his glare changed.

"Carry on lad, she is taken". When he spoke my vision became even clearer. I remembered everything. His expression was exactly the same the night of the murder. The corners of his mouth curled into a huge smile and the fury inside of me grew even stronger.

"I'm not here for dinner". I spoke smooth, calm and demanding. I directed my attention to the women who looked slightly confused. "Get out of here now," I demanded. It must have been the shrill of my voice because she retreated quickly. The vampire did little to stop her from leaving. I could tell he was intrigued by me. He was staring at me, squinting his eyes like he couldn't put a handle on the situation but it seemed vaguely familiar.

"It's not polite to ruin someone's evening lad. Has your father not taught you any manors?" His comment infuriated me. I felt my body tighten as it formed to its natural fighting position. A deep growl came from the bottom of my stomach, something I had never heard before. Jasper told me of the sounds vampires made when they were in a battle and the noises were natural and uncontrollable. I felt his body do the same, while forming into a defensive fighting position.

"Do tell me what causes your vigor today boy?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to the right. We began to circle slowly waiting for the first pounce. I could tell he was enjoying this.

"It seems to have slipped my memory" he stated casually.

"You took the most important thing from someone I love and now you will die". He chuckled at my statement and cocked his head to the right and to the left as if he was cracking his neck and preparing for a battle.

"Please, enlighten me. If I kill you I would at least like to know why".

I began reciting my memory, or Jasper's memory to my prey.

"You attacked a father from behind, like the coward that you are. They were vacationing in Rockport and he stopped you from murdering a mother of three. You are nothing but a bottom feeder and are a disgrace to our kind". The words were flying out of my mouth and they sounded like well rehearsed lyrics. I was ready to end this vampire's life.

He laughed loudly at my comment. "It seems it has escaped my mind, maybe if you could be more specific."

That is all it took, I leapt at him with all of my strength. Clearing forty feet while I lunged at my prey sending him and I both smashing into the brick wall of the Temple. I had never been in a real fight before but it seemed to come natural. It was animalistic instinct that took over. I was no longer myself, I wanted to kill.

I soon realized this vampire was exceptionally fast. His movements blurred as he quickly got to his feet. He was moving so quickly I was seeing flashes of movements. I would counter act his blows but was clearly on the losing end of this early fight. I felt his fist smash into my rib cage, flinging me across the alley like a small doll. I flew into the commercial metal dumpster leaving a body imprint before standing up. It was then that I refocused my energy just as I had earlier in the day without knowing it. I picked myself up from ground just as he was flying toward me. He was about to strike me with a round kick to the face when his movements no longer blurred and I dodged his blow. His movements were now in slow motion and it was like I could anticipate what he was going to do next, similar to the way I saw the boy drink from the fountain and the conversation with Mr. Cox. I saw his smug smile come across his face and this sent a flash of Jasper's father into my thoughts. It was only a split second but that is all it took for him to catch me with my guard down. I felt him pick me up and hurl my body straight toward the brick building. I hit hard, slamming into the side of the wall head first. I heard a loud snap as my right collar bone snapped in half. I slammed to the ground with a loud thud. The rain was pouring down my head draining the blood from my blows straight into my mouth. I put my left arm down to push myself off the ground but I could barely move. My left arm was clearly broken and unable to support my body weight. I became light headed and knew I was losing a lot of blood. My vision started to go in and out. He started to let his guard down as he realized I was immobile. The grin started to form on his face as he began to descend toward my broken body. I saw him pause and look over his left shoulder and I followed his gaze. Standing in the shadow of the moon light was my family, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme. I could barely speak but I didn't need to. It took all of my strength to focus my eyes on Edward. I needed him to know, I needed him to feel my pain. It took but a minute and I knew he heard every last thought. I then closed my eyes and night became black.


End file.
